Circles centered at $A$ and $B$ each have radius 2, as shown.  Point $O$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$, and $OA=2\sqrt{2}$. Segments $OC$ and $OD$ are tangent to the circles centered at $A$ and $B$, respectively, and $\overline{EF}$ is a common tangent.  What is the area of the shaded region $ECODF$?

[asy]unitsize(1cm);
pair A,B,C,D,G,F,O;
A=(-2.8,0); B=(2.8,0); C=(-1.4,1.4);
D=(1.4,1.4); G=(-2.8,2); F=(2.8,2);
O=(0,0);
draw(A--B);
draw(G--F);
draw(O--C);
draw(O--D);
fill(O--D--F--G--C--cycle,gray(0.6));
draw(A--(-2.8,-2));
draw(B--(2.8,-2));
label("2",(-2.8,-1),W);
label("2",(2.8,-1),E);
dot(A);
dot(B);
dot(C);
dot(D);
dot(G);
dot(F);
dot(O);
fill((-2,1.85)..C--G..cycle,white);
fill((2,1.85)..D--F..cycle,white);
label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,E);
label("$C$",C,SW);
label("$D$",D,SE);
label("$E$",G,N);
label("$F$",F,N);
label("$O$",O,S);
draw(Circle(A,2));
draw(Circle(B,2));
[/asy]
Explanation: Rectangle $ABFE$ has area $AE\cdot AB=2\cdot
4\sqrt{2}=8\sqrt{2}$.  Right triangles $ACO$ and $BDO$ each have hypotenuse $2\sqrt{2}$ and one leg of length 2.

[asy]unitsize(1cm);
pair A,B,C,D,G,F,O;
A=(-2.8,0); B=(2.8,0); C=(-1.4,1.4);
D=(1.4,1.4); G=(-2.8,2); F=(2.8,2);
O=(0,0);
draw(A--B,linewidth(0.8));
draw(G--F,linewidth(0.8));
draw(O--C,linewidth(0.8));
draw(O--D,linewidth(0.8));
fill(O--D--F--G--C--cycle,gray(0.6));
dot(A);
dot(B);
dot(C);
dot(D);
dot(G);
dot(F);
dot(O);
fill((-2,1.85)..C--G..cycle,white);
fill((2,1.85)..D--F..cycle,white);
label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,E);
label("$C$",C,NE);
label("$D$",D,NW);
label("$E$",G,N);
label("$F$",F,N);
label("$O$",O,S);
draw(Circle(A,2),linewidth(0.8));
draw(Circle(B,2),linewidth(0.8));
draw(A--G);
draw(A--C);
draw(B--F);
draw(B--D);
label("2",(-2.1,0.7),SE);
label("2",(2.1,0.7),SW);
[/asy]

Hence they are each isosceles, and each has area $(1/2)\left(2^2\right)=2$.  Angles $CAE$ and $DBF$ are each $45^\circ$, so sectors $CAE$ and $DBF$ each have area \[
\frac{1}{8}\cdot \pi \cdot 2^2 = \frac{\pi}{2}.
\]   Thus the  area of the shaded  region is \[
8\sqrt{2}-2\cdot 2 -2\cdot\frac{\pi}{2}=\boxed{8\sqrt{2}-4-\pi}.
\]